


Iridescent

by aicchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Caracter Death, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/pseuds/aicchan
Summary: Ichiji memandang wajah Sanji yang pucat pasi. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat menyentuh sisi wajah Sanji, lemah dia merasakan hembusan napas dari adiknya.“Sanji… Sanji, buka matamu!! SANJI!!”Namun adiknya bergeming. Diam di genangan darahnya yang masih terus membasahi lantai.Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, seorang Vinsmoke Ichiji tak tahu harus melakukan apa dan hanyut dalam kepanikan yang menyesatkan.





	1. Chapter 1

Merah.

Semua yang tampak di pandangan Vinsmoke Ichiji hanyalah merah. Pekat.

Hangat.

Yang membasahi tubuhnya terasa hangat. Bersama berat tubuh seseorang yang tertumpu padanya. Saat sebutir selongsong peluru menyentuh ujung sepatunya, Ichiji tersadar pada apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Malam tadi dia dan Sanji menghadiri pertemuan tertutup anggota ‘Dewan Belakang’, keluarga-keluarga yang bermain di dunia hitam. Bisnis-bisnis ilegal yang tumbuh subur di kegelapan kota Paris yang megah. Senjata api, bahan peledak, _drugs_ , semua itu menjadi bisnis sampingan bagi keluarga Vinsmoke yang menjadi tonggak utama penggerak bisnis di kota ini. Itu membuat keluarga mereka banyak mendapat ‘teman’, sekaligus musuh yang menginginkan kejatuhan mereka.

Seperti barusan, sekelompok orang tak dikenal menerobos masuk ke gedung yang terjaga ketat dan menembak membabi buta. Ichiji sempat melihat beberapa kepala keluarga lain terkena tembakan itu, entah hidup atau mati. Ichiji pun ingat kalau penjaga yang mengawalnya keluar roboh karena tembakan, membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan moncong senapan. Belum sempat Ichiji menarik pistol dari balik mantelnya, senapan api itu meletus, melesatkan peluru tepat ke arahnya.

Namun seseorang menghadang laju peluru itu.

Mendadak sekujur tubuhnya seperti tersiram air dingin begitu dia selesai memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ichiji menundukkan kepala … melihat siapa yang terkulai lemah dengan darah mengalir dari luka tembak di pundaknya. Tubuh yang sedari tadi bersandar padanya adalah adiknya sendiri. Sanji. Yang memakai badannya untuk melindungi Ichiji dari tembakan.

Ichiji memandang wajah Sanji yang pucat pasi. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat menyentuh sisi wajah Sanji, lemah dia merasakan hembusan napas dari adiknya.

“Sanji… Sanji, buka matamu!! SANJI!!”

Namun adiknya bergeming. Diam di genangan darahnya yang masih terus membasahi lantai.

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, seorang Vinsmoke Ichiji tak tahu harus melakukan apa dan hanyut dalam kepanikan yang menyesatkan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**One Piece © Oda Eiichiro**

**Iridescent © aicchan**

**AU Family Fic**

**Hurt/Comfort – Family - Angst**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ichiji terduduk dalam diam di depan ruang operasi di mana Sanji kini dirawat. Kepalanya kosong. Dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kondisi Sanji. Ichiji sampai tak peduli pada pakaiannya yang masih terasa sedikit basah karena darah Sanji. Dia hanya ingin kepastian kalau adiknya akan baik-baik saja. Kalau Sanji akan selamat. Kalau semua akan kembali normal.

Tangan Ichiji terkepal begitu rapat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Emosi yang dia rasakan bercampur aduk sampai dia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Marah tak bisa, menangis dia tak sanggup.

Mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri, Ichiji memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang. Tak begitu banyak membantu, tapi paling tidak dia mulai bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ichiji memandang telapak tangannya yang merah karena darah Sanji, tapi kali ini dia menemukan kejanggalan pada merah di tangannya.

Warnanya tak pekat.

Ichiji bukan pemula dalam kejadian baku tembak seperti ini. Melihat mayat bersimbah darah sudah jadi agenda tetap dalam jadwal kerjanya. Tapi warna darah Sanji berbeda… merahnya tampak lebih muda.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Ada sesuatu yang sangat salah pada Sanji dan Ichiji tak punya perkiraan apapun.

Terlebih saat ambulans datang, petugas menemukan kartu khusus di dompet Sanji yang merujuk ke rumah sakit tempatnya berada sekarang. Yang Ichiji tahu … ini adalah rumah sakit yang mengkhususkan diri untuk perawatan kanker.

Fokus Ichiji teralih saat mendengar suara langkah tergesa mendekat ke arahnya. Ichiji menoleh dan melihat Reiju. Ichiji memang sempat mengirim pesan singkat kepada saudara-saudaranya dan memberitahu tentang Sanji juga lokasi rumah sakit. Kakak perempuannya berjalan cepat bersama Niji dan Yonji yang wajahnya basah karena air mata, walau tak akrab, Yonji tetaplah saudara kembar Sanji. Lalu Ichiji berdiri, _gesture_ alami yang sudah terbentuk sejak dia kecil. Ichiji hanya diam saat Reiju berhenti di hadapannya.

PLAK!!

Detik berikutnya pipi Ichiji terasa panas akibat tamparan dari Reiju. Tapi Ichiji tak bicara apapun walau dia merasa darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dalam diam dia memandang lurus ke mata Reiju yang seakan meneriakkan berjuta kata walau gadis itu sama sekali tak bersuara. Sorot penuh kebencian tampak di bola mata Reiju, sorot yang sama sejak sekian tahun lalu saat Ichiji memutus paksa ikatan kakak beradik yang begitu erat antara Reiju dan Sanji.

Ketegangan di antara mereka terputus saat pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter dengan baju operasi. Ichiji hanya sekilas melihat dokter itu saat Sanji dibawa masuk ke ruang UGD.

“Kalian keluarga Sanji?”

Berkaca dari nada akrab dokter itu saat menyebut nama Sanji, Ichiji mengira kalau dokter itu kenal dengan Sanji.  Entah bagaimana caranya.

“Itu benar, Dok,” ujar Reiju, “bagaimana keadaan adik saya?”

“Saat ini kami berhasil menghentikan pendarahannya… tapi… masalah terbesarnya bukan itu.”

Ucapan dokter itu membuat para Vinsmoke di sana kebingungan.

“Namaku Marco. Saya spesialis penyakit kanker dan saat ini… Sanji telah menjadi pasien di sini selama dua tahun.”

Ada jeda beberapa detik untuk otak Ichiji memproses informasi itu.

Sanji… kanker… dua tahun….

“Adik anda telah divonis menderita leukemia sejak dua tahun yang lalu.”

Refleks Ichiji menahan tubuh Reiju yang limbung.

“Sejak saat itu Sanji rutin melakukan pengobatan namun kondisinya tak membaik seperti yang kuharapkan. Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku menyarankan agar dia melakukan pengobatan secara menyeluruh tapi Sanji selalu menolak.”

Akhirnya Ichiji mengerti alasan kenapa Sanji sering sekali meminta cuti, entah dua atau tiga hari, bahkan pernah sampai seminggu.

“Kondisi penyakitnya sudah terlalu parah, dia bahkan tak boleh terlalu lelah. Lalu sekarang… terjadi seperti ini…” Marco memandang ke pintu ruang operasi yang tertutup, “kehilangan sedikit darah saja bisa menjadi fatal bagi penderita leukemia dan saat ini Sanji kehilangan begitu banyak darah…”

Ichiji bisa merasakan tubuh Reiju bergetar.

“Dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, aku tidak yakin Sanji bisa bertahan lebih lama. Penyakitnya sudah masuk stadium akhir, ditambah dengan kehilangan darah seperti ini… kesempatan hidupnya semakin menipis.”

Reiju pasti akan ambruk ke lantai jika Ichiji tidak menahan lengannya. Reiju memandang wajah Ichiji dan melihat raut muka adik pertamanya mengeras. Awalnya tampak seperti ekspresi Ichiji yang biasa, tapi meski hanya sekilas Reiju tak luput memandang perubahan ekspresi di wajah pemuda itu.

“Aku akan terus mengusahakan pengobatan yang terbaik. Untuk sementara Sanji akan kami rawat di ICU sampai kondisinya stabil,” Marco pun kembali ke dalam ruang operasi.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Reiju menarik lengannya dari Ichiji.

Ichiji tetap bergeming meski pandangan Reiju seolah mampu menorehkan luka berdarah di tubuhnya.

“Puas?”

Ichiji tetap diam.

“Puas kau menghancurkan hidup Sanji? Puas?”

“… Reiju…”

Ichiji mendengar suara Niji yang lirih.

“Diam kalian!!”

Di sudut matanya Ichiji bisa melihat Niji dan Yonji tersentak karena suara Reiju.

“Sanji itu adikmu. Saudara kandung kalian. Kenapa tak satu pun dari kalian memberi perhatian padanya?” Reiju memukul dada Ichiji, “kenapa sampai dia sakit seperti ini tak seorang pun dari kalian yang tahu? Kenapa? Bahkan kau, Yonji. Kau saudara kembarnya. Harusnya kau jaga dia! Harusnya kau perhatikan dia!!”

Yonji hanya diam sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

Tetes air mata di wajah Reiju semakin membuat Ichiji kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara.

“Pergi kalian dari sini!” suara Reiju bergetar seraya dia mendorong tubuh Ichiji, “Pergi!! Jangan dekati Sanji lagi!! Pergi!!”

Ichiji diam memandang kakak perempuannya untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauh dari ruang operasi. Niji mengikuti langkah kakak lelaki mereka hingga keluar dari rumah sakit walau sedikit kesulitan karena dia harus menyeret Yonji serta.

“Ichiji… apa tidak masalah kalau kita pergi?” tanya Niji.

“… Kau dengar sendiri Reiju yang mengusir kita,” Ichiji berdiri di depan rumah sakit. Tak lama sebuah mobil limousine hitam datang dan berhenti di depannya.

Supir keluarga Vinsmoke bergegas keluar untuk membukakan pintu bagi tiga pemuda yang menjadi majikannya.

Ichiji masuk terlebih dahulu, diikuti oleh Niji dan Yonji.

Mobil pun kembali melaju, meninggalkan rumah sakit terbaik di Paris.

“Kau tahu kalau Sanji terkena leukemia?” tanya Niji pada Yonji.

“Mana aku tahu. Aku ketemu dia kan cuma waktu makan pagi saja,” jawab Yonji yang mengeringkan wajahnya dengan lengan baju, “itu juga bisa jadi cuma seminggu dua kali.”

Dua putra Vinsmoke itu melirik pada sosok Ichiji yang sedari tadi absen bersuara, hanya diam memandang ke luar jendela dengan mata hampa. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam diri kepala keluarga Vinsmoke itu.

.

.

Ichiji melempar pakaiannya yang ternoda darah ke lantai kamar mandi dan dia segera menyalakan shower, membiarkan tubuhnya tersiram air dingin, tak peduli bahwa ini ada di pertengahan musim gugur yang suhunya cukup untuk membuat tulang menggigil. Tapi nyatanya suhu air itu sama sekali tak terasa oleh Ichiji. Yang terasa justru hangat darah Sanji yang mengalir membasahi tubuhnya.

Di telinganya teringang ucapan dokter Marco.

Leukemia.

Harapan hidup yang menipis …

Leukemia …

Penyakit yang sama yang telah merenggut nyawa ibu mereka.

Di puncak emosinya, Ichiji menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada tembok kamar mandi yang langsung retak. Rasa frustasi dan ketidakberdayaan ini membuatnya muak. Dia tidak mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk merasa lemah. Dia kepala keluarga Vinsmoke. Dia tak boleh kalah oleh rasa putus asa.

Tapi Ichiji tak bisa lagi abai pada sakit yang seperti meremas jantungnya, membuatnya tak bisa bernapas, tak bisa berpikir. Seolah dunia menjadi dimensi yang asing baginya.

Tak mau tenggelam dalam pikiran ruwet di kepalanya, Ichiji mematikan shower dan menyambar piyama handuk. Ichiji keluar dari kamar mandi dan berniat untuk berganti pakaian lalu kembali pada aktivitas hariannya yang terputus. Namun niatnya urung saat dia melewati meja kerja pribadinya. Ichiji memandang berkas-berkas yang tertata rapi di sana. Setiap map dibedakan dengan warna dan ditumpuk sesuai prioritas mana yang harus diutamakan.

Sanji selalu bekerja seteliti itu.

Sanji selalu mempersiapkan semua dengan sempurna sampai Ichiji tak merasa butuh untuk memiliki seorang sekretaris. Bahkan jadwal hariannya pun diatur dengan sangat baik Tapi meskipun begitu, tak sekali pun Ichiji berucap terima kasih. Baginya yang seperti ini adalah wajar.

Sejak dulu Ichiji selalu tahu kalau Sanji adalah anak yang pintar. Brilian.

Ichiji sudah menangkap kelebihan adiknya sejak anak itu masih kecil. Namun Ichiji kesal. Marah. Karena Sanji tak pernah berniat untuk menggali dan mengembangkan potensinya lebih dalam. Sanji justru memilih jalan untuk menjadi seorang koki. Profesi yang sungguh hina di mata Ichiji.

Mereka adalah putra keluarga Vinsmoke. Salah satu keluarga pemilik kerajaan bisnis terbesar di dunia. Mereka ada untuk dilayani, bukan melayani. Mereka dari keluarga terpandang, maka mereka harus berlaku seperti seorang dari kalangan atas.

Karena itulah Ichiji bertekad, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menjadikan Sanji sebagai penerus yang layak untuk keluarga Vinsmoke. Meski dengan cara yang di luar nalar sekalipun.

Saat ayah mereka meninggal tiga tahun setelah kematian sang bunda, otomatis kerajaan bisnis Vinsmoke jatuh dalam kuasanya. Dengan menggunakan kuasa itu, Ichiji mengikat Sanji di sampingnya dengan cara yang kalau dia pikir sekarang … sangatlah pengecut.

Namun kini setelah Ichiji tahu apa yang diderita oleh Sanji, dia jadi berpikir dua kali. Seberat apa Sanji bekerja setiap hari? Mulai pagi hingga malam, menyiapkan semua yang harus diselesaikan, mengatur jadwal, rapat baik dengan dewan perusahaan maupun dengan dewan ‘belakang’. Sepagi apa dia harus bangun? Semalam apa dia tidur?

Dengan menanggung beban penyakit yang separah itu, tapi Sanji tetap berdiri di samping Ichiji. Selalu melakukan yang terbaik.

Hanya sesal yang dia rasa sekarang. Kenapa dia tak pernah sekali pun, tidak pernah sedikit pun menunjukkan rasa bangganya? Bangga setiap kali rekan bisnis mereka mengatakan bahwa Sanji adalah calon sempurna untuk meneruskan bisnis yang telah berakar kuat di dunia. Bangga setiap kali para karyawan memuji sifat Sanji yang _down to earth_ , selalu ramah pada siapa saja yang dia temui meski itu pada seorang petugas kebersihan.

Tok tok tok.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan Ichiji.

“Masuk,” ujarnya pada siapa pun di balik pintu.

“Ichiji,” Niji masuk ke dalam kamar kakak kembarnya, “aku… mau mengantar Yonji ke rumah sakit.”

“… Untuk apa kalian ke sana? Reiju sudah jelas-jelas tak ingin kalian ada di sana.”

Niji tak beranjak dari ambang pintu yang terbuka, “Biar seburuk apapun hubungan mereka, Yonji tetap saudara kembar Sanji. Sejak tadi Yonji mengurung diri di kamar, aku tidak tega melihatnya,” Niji memandang sosok kakaknya yang samar di dalam kamar tanpa penerangan lampu, “lagipula aku yakin tadi Reiju hanya terbawa emosi.” Niji sudah yakin saja kalau Ichiji tak akan memberi izin, tapi ternyata dia salah.

“Pergilah! Bawakan juga baju ganti untuk Reiju!”

Walau agak terkejut, Niji tak bicara apa-apa dan dia meninggalkan kamar Ichiji. Niji sadar kalau setelah ini… kehidupan mereka tak akan sama lagi.

.

.

Dua malam dilalui Ichiji tanpa sedetikpun sanggup dia memejamkan mata. Selama itu juga dia memilih untuk meninggalkan urusan bisnisnya. Percuma Ichiji memaksa dirinya pergi ke kantor tapi sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada apapun yang dia kerjakan. Ichiji menyerahkan urusan pekerjaan pada Niji, toh tak ada urusan mendesak yang harus dia bereskan sendiri.

Dua hari pula dia habiskan hanya untuk berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Tak menemui siapapun, tak bicara dengan siapapun. Dia hanya duduk diam, memikirkan tentang semua yang terjadi.

Kenapa … kenapa selama ini dia tidak pernah menyadari perubahan pada diri Sanji. Fisiknya … sifatnya …

Ichiji ingat benar awal Sanji berada dalam bimbingannya, anak itu sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum padanya. Raut wajahnya dingin dan bergerak persis seperti robot yang mematuhi perintah majikan. Tapi beberapa bulan kemudian sifat Sanji perlahan berubah jadi lebih terbuka pada Ichiji. Sanji tak lagi hanya menunggu perintah, dia mulai bekerja dengan inisiatifnya. Dengan ide-ide cemerlang yang membuat Ichiji puas karena pilihannya tak salah.

Itu semua membuat Ichiji luput memperhatikan detail lain yang sekarang dia ingat dengan jelas. Bagaimana Sanji perlahan selalu mengurangi makannya. Setap kali makan bersama, Sanji pasti tak pernah menghabiskan isi piringnya, memakai alasan kalau dia sedang tidak nafsu makan atau menunya tidak cocok dengan seleranya. Tapi Ichiji tak mau repot bertanya.

Saat setiap kali Sanji mendadak mimisan, Ichiji tak berpikir panjang setelah Sanji bilang dia hanya kelelahan atau kepanasan.

Ketika Sanji mendadak roboh karena demam tinggi walau sebelumnya dia tampak baik-baik saja, Ichiji pun tak ambil pusing setelah Sanji bilang kalau dia kurang tidur semalam.

Setiap kali melihat memar di tubuh Sanji meski hanya karena sedikit terantuk ujung meja pun, Ichiji tak merasa butuh untuk mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Kini … Ichiji hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menuntut kesempurnaan pada adik-adiknya tapi tak bisa menjadi sosok yang sempurna bagi mereka.

Dia hanya orang bodoh dengan harga diri yang terlampau tinggi.

.

#

.

Hujan yang turun deras sejak semalam akhirnya reda setelah hari beranjak siang, menyisakan mendung kelam yang memayungi kota, menghalau kuasa matahari untuk menunjukkan sinarnya.

Reiju menyusuri koridor rumah keluarga Vinsmoke yang sudah dia tinggalkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sejak mendadak sikap Sanji berubah dingin padanya. Sejak Sanji memutuskan untuk menjadi tangan kanan Ichiji.

Tapi harusnya Reiju sadar, harusnya dia menangkap keanehan pada diri adik kesayangannya. Harusnya dia mencari tahu kenapa Sanji jadi menjauhinya, kenapa Sanji tak lagi seperti dulu. Nyatanya dia juga justru menjauhkan diri dari Sanji. Tak pernah menerima telepon dari Sanji, tak pernah membalas pesan singkatnya, tak pernah hadir lagi dalam jamuan keluarga dengan alasan sibuk dengan pekerjaan sebagai model.

Harusnya Reiju mencari tahu kenapa Sanji, adiknya yang manis, adik yang sejak kecil selalu menempel padanya, bermanja padanya, mendadak saja berubah sikap secara drastis. Harusnya Reiju tahu … ada sesuatu yang salah.

Saat dia bicara sebentar dengan Niji yang kembali ke rumah sakit bersama Yonji di hari kondisi Sanji terungkap, Reiju baru mengetahu kebenaran di balik sikap Sanji yang jadi aneh padanya. Niji bercerita kalau Sanji jadi ‘berpihak’ pada Ichiji adalah karena anak laki-laki tertua keluarga Vinsmoke itu mengancam akan menjegal setiap langkah Reiju di dunia fashion.

Andai tidak dalam situasi yang seperti ini, Reiju pasti sudah akan melabrak Ichiji seketika. Tapi tidak … Reiju tak ingin menambah rumit keadaan mereka. Yang lalu sudah biarlah berlalu. Reiju tak akan mengungkitnya.

Langkah Reiju terhenti di depan kamar Sanji yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dia berdiri di sela pintu yang terbuka dan terkejut melihat Ichiji duduk sendiri di tempat tidur Sanji, menghadap pada jendela yang terbuka, membiarkan udara dingin masuk ke dalam kamar. Awan gelap tampak jelas di sana, membuat hari seakan sudah menjelang malam.

Napas Reiju tercekat saat melihat Ichiji. Bahu yang biasa tampak tegap berkuasa, kini jatuh terpuruk tanpa daya. Reiju tersadar bahwa dia tidak berhak mencela Ichiji, karena dia sendiri tak ada di samping Sanji, membiarkan pemuda itu berjuang seorang diri melawan penyakitnya.

Reiju ingat benar kalau Sanji, setelah sekian lama, pernah mengirimkan e-mail padanya. Sebuah pesan singkat berisi hanya satu kalimat, ‘Bisa kita bertemu?’. Tapi Reiju memilih abai. Reiju memilih untuk tidak peduli. Reiju memilih untuk tenggelam dalam amarahnya hingga dia luput menangkap sinyal SOS yang dikirimkan Sanji padanya.

Reiju tak lebih baik dari Ichiji.

Mereka sama-sama tidak peduli pada Sanji.

Karpet tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh lantai kamar meredam suara langkah Reiju. Dia mendekati Ichiji dan perlahan menyentuh pundak adiknya.

Ichiji langsung memalingkan wajah, tapi Reiju terlanjur melihat airmata di pipinya. Di karpet tampak kotak kayu tergeletak dan berbagai jenis obat berceceran. Pastilah itu wadah obat yang diminum Sanji selama ini.

“… Ichiji …” Reiju duduk di samping Ichiji lalu memeluknya erat. Dia merasakan pundak Ichiji sedikit bergetar. Seumur hidup, Reiju hanya pernah melihat Ichiji menangis saat pemakaman orang tua mereka. Itu pun hanya sekejab saja. Ichiji tak pernah menangis untuk hal-hal yang dia anggap sepele dan fakta kalau saat ini dia menangis, Reiju tahu, di dalam hati Ichiji, dia menyayangi Sanji … sama sepertinya.

“Ichiji … ikutlah denganku ke rumah sakit! Sanji sudah sadar dan yang pertama ditanyakan adalah tentangmu.”

Ichiji menggeleng, “Kau pergi saja sendiri,” katanya dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

Penolakan itu tak membuat Reiju menyerah. Reiju melepaskan pelukannya pada Ichiji dan berdiri, “Sanji tak akan tenang sebelum dia melihatmu baik-baik saja. Ayolah! Aku datang kemari juga berniat menjemputmu. Ayo!” ajak Reiju.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Ichiji menyerah. Dia tak bergeming dari tempatnya dan berdiri.

“Cuci mukamu dulu! Dengan wajah berantakan seperti itu kau malah akan membuat Sanji merasa khawatir.” Reiju mengusap lengan Ichiji, “Dokter Marco bilang kalau kita harus menjaga emosi Sanji juga. Sebisanya jangan membuat dia terlalu banyak beban pikiran. Cobalah bersikap wajar di depannya nanti!”

Reiju membiarkan Ichiji keluar dari kamar Sanji. Dia sendiri menuju ke lemari Sanji untuk mengambil beberapa baju bersih agar Sanji lebih nyaman selama di rumah sakit. Reiju memasukkan beberapa kemeja juga celana panjang, tak lupa jaket karena udara semakin dingin.

Reiju mengepak baju-baju itu di dalam tas ransel lalu membawanya. Dia meninggalkan kamar Sanji dan menuju kamar Ichiji. Sampai di sana dia melihat Ichiji sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi dan juga mantel. Rasanya mustahil menyuruh adiknya ini untuk memakai kaos atau celana jeans. Sudah begitu Reiju baru sadar kalau Sanji pun punya kebiasaan yang sama dengan Ichiji, selalu memakai setelan formal di setiap waktu.

“Kau sudah siap? Ayo berangkat,” kata Reiju.

Maka mereka kembali ke mobil Reiju yang sedari tadi menunggu di bawah. Mobil pun dilajukan oleh supir menyusuri halaman kediaman keluarga Vinsmoke yang sepertinya cukup bila dibangun  lapangan sepak bola.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka langsung menuju ruang rawat intensif di mana adik mereka akan tinggal untuk beberapa waktu. Luka tembaknya tak mengenai bagian vital, tapi dengan penyakit yang diderita Sanji, tetap saja itu adalah luka yang mengancam jiwa.

Reiju masuk terlebih dahulu ke kamar Sanji. Di sana ada Yonji yang pulas di sofa, ada juga Niji yang sepertinya baru saja pulang kerja.

“Oh, kalian berdua rupanya,” Niji meletakkan kotak kue yang dia bawa ke meja, “pantas hanya ada Yonji di sini.”

Reiju meletakkan ransel di dekat tempat tidur, lalu dia memandang Sanji yang terlelap.

“Dia tidur sejak aku datang tadi,” kata Niji, “dokter juga baru saja memeriksanya. Dia bilang kalau beberapa hari ini kondisinya tetap stabil, Sanji bisa pulang.”

Reiju mengusap kepala Sanji dengan sayang. Dia menoleh memandang Ichiji yang masih berdiri di pintu, “Kenapa kau diam saja? Kemarilah!”

Tapi Ichiji tetap diam.

“Ichiji!”

Raut wajah Ichiji mengeras, matanya terpancang pada sosok Sanji yang terbaring di tempt tidur. Selang-selang di sana tampak seperti rantai yang membelenggu.

“Ichiji ….”

Barulah Ichiji melangkah. Dia berdiri di samping Reiju, diam memandang wajah pucat Sanji.

Reiju menghampiri Niji, tanpa suara dia memberi isyarat agar mereka meninggalkan Ichiji sendiri. Tanpa suara keduanya keluar dari kamar dan duduk di bangku besi yang berjajar di koridor rumah sakit.

“Ichiji tak tampak seperti dia yang biasa. Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?” tanya Niji.

Reiju menggeleng, “Kurasa Ichiji yang paling shock dengan semua ini. Beri dia waktu untuk menata hatinya.”

Niji diam memandang kakak tertuanya yang selama dua tahun ini hanya dia lihat lewat majalah atau layar kaca.

“Semua tidak akan sama lagi, Niji. Tidak akan sama …,” Reiju menarik napas dalam, mencoba untuk menahan air matanya.

Niji duduk canggung di samping Reiju. Selama ini mereka terlanjur nyaman dengan kehidupan mereka sendiri. Walau keluarga, mereka nyaris tak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ichiji sibuk dengan bisnisnya dan juga mempersiapkan Sanji sebagai penerus. Yonji santai di kehidupan kampusnya, bersenang-senang dengan teman yang dia punya. Niji sendiri hanya pergi bekerja saat Ichiji memberinya tugas, lepas dari itu, dia menikmati hidupnya tanpa tujuan pasti. Dan sejak meninggalkan rumah, Reiju sama sekali putus hubungan dengan saudara-saudaranya.

Yang seperti ini … entah bisa disebut sebagai keluarga atau tidak.

.

Mereka semua tetap ada di rumah sakit sampai mendekati jam akhir kunjungan. Hujan kembali turun walau tak sederas semalam.

Sanji bangun tak lama setelah Reiju dan Ichiji datang, tapi hanya sebentar dan dia kembali tidur, tapi kali ini wajahnya tampak lega.

“Aku mau tetap di sini,” kata Yonji saat Reiju menyuruhnya pulang bersama Ichiji dan Niji.

“Yonji, peraturan hanya mengizinkan satu orang yang menemani pasien,” ujar Reiju, “besok kau bisa kesini lagi.”

Tak bisa membantah, akhirnya Yonji pun meninggalkan kamar bersama dua kakak lelakinya.

Reiju menutup pintu kamar lalu kembali duduk di sofa. Kemarin dia bicara panjang lebar dengan dokter Marco tentang kondisi Sanji. Saat ini penyakit Sanji sudah memasuki stadium akhir dan kemungkinan untuk sembuh nyaris tidak ada. Yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah berusaha bagaimana memperpanjang hidup Sanji meski hanya untuk satu hari.

Marco juga sudah memasukkan nama Sanji sebagai pencari donor sejak pemuda itu didiagnosa terkena leukemia, tapi sampai saat ini belum ada yang cocok hingga operasi transplantasi tidak bisa bisa dilakukan. Harapan mereka saat ini hanyalah dengan obat-obatan karena dengan kondisi lemah seperti ini, pengobatan radiasi dan kemoterapi bisa jadi justru membuat kondisi Sanji semakin memburuk.

“… Reiju ….”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Reiju langsung berdiri dan mendekati Sanji, “Kau perlu sesuatu, Sanji?”

Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, “Yang lain sudah pulang?”

Reiju duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan membelai kepala Sanji, “Jam besuk sudah habis. Besok mereka akan ke sini lagi. Yonji tadi merengek tak mau pulang, tapi aku tidak mau ambil resiko dimarahi oleh Dokter Marco karena membuat istirahatmu terganggu.”

Sanji tersenyum, lalu dia meraih jemari Reiju dan menggenggamnya, “… Aku merindukanmu …”

“Aku juga rindu padamu, sayang” Reiju membungkuk dan mengecup kening Sanji.

Sejenak hanya suara hujan yang mengisi ruang dengar dua saudara itu.

“Reiju … kapan aku bisa pulang?”

“Dokter bilang kalau kondisimu stabil untuk beberapa hari ke depan, kau akan diizinkan untuk pulang,” Reiju mengusap jemari Sanji, “jadi sekarang istirahat yang cukup supaya kau bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit.”

Sanji kembali memejamkan mata dan segera tertidur lagi.

Reiju membenahi selimut Sanji sebelum kembali duduk di sofa.

Satu malam lagi dia lewati dalam kesunyian. Dengan harap bahwa esok dia masih akan bisa bersama dengan adik kesayangannya. Agar esok dia masih bisa melihat senyum Sanji, masih melihat pantulan dirinya di bola mata pemuda itu.

Harap itu … tidak akan padam dalam dirinya meski Reiju sudah berdamai dengan kenyataan bahwa dia … tak lagi memiliki banyak waktu bersama Sanji.

.

#

.

“Akhirnya … pulang juga ke rumah,” Sanji turun dari mobil bersama Reiju.

Reiju membenahi sweater yang tersampir di pundak Sanji, “Ayo masuk! Jangan terlalu lama di luar.”

“Ah… biarkan aku menikmati pemandangan ini.”

Reiju tertawa pelan, “Lagakmu ini seperti sedang ada di luar negeri saja. Sudah, ayo masuk!” Reiju mendorong punggung Sanji dan mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam, para pengurus rumah berbaris rapi menyambut mereka.

“Selamat datang, Nona Reiju, Tuan Sanji,” seru para pelayan keluarga Vinsmoke.

Setelah itu Reiju menemani Sanji sampai ke kamarnya. Rupanya di sana sudah ada Yonji yang sedang santai membaca majalah di sofa panjang.

“Oh, kau sudah pulang,” Yonji meletakkan majalahnya dan melompat berdiri, “lihat! Aku sudah menata ulang kamarmu! Ta—da!!”

Reiju melihat satu tempat tidur kecil tambahan di sana, “Buat apa kasur itu?”

“Buatku! Mulai malam ini aku tidur di sini juga.”

“Hah?! Yang benar saja?!” Reiju seketika menolak, “tidak!! Aku yang akan tidur di sini menemani Sanji.”

“Tapi kau kan perempuan.”

“Apa urusannya? Aku kakak kalian.”

Sanji menghela napas, “Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar cuma karena masalah sepele begini,” dia masuk dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, “kalian kan bisa tidur di sini semua. Kamar ini bahkan terlalu luas untuk sepuluh orang.”

Reiju dan Yonji masih saling bertukar pandang dengan sebal.

Sanji melepas sweaternya, “Di mana Ichiji dan Niji?”

“Ichiji kabur ke kantor dan menyeret Niji,” Yonji melipat tangan di dadanya, “padahal kemarin dia yang paling heboh menyuruh pelayan supaya membersihkan kamarmu. Mengganti seprai sampai tirai. Untung dia tidak sekalian mengganti keramik kamar mandi.”

Sanji tampak sedikit takjub dengan informasi itu.

“Kau sadar tidak kalau seluruh ruangan ini sekarang berwarna biru? Warna kesukaanmu,” Yonji menunjuk mulai dari seprai, tirai sampai taplak meja.

Setelah mendengar itu, barulah Sanji sadar kalau memang kamarnya kini didominasi warna biru.

“Niji sampai memanggil tukang kain terbaik. Aku berharap orang-orang itu tidak bunuh diri mendadak karena kena omelan Niji.”

Kali ini Reiju tertawa tanpa menahan diri, “Kalau besok ada kabar duka di koran, berarti mereka korban Niji.”

Sanji tersenyum mendengar itu, ingat benar kalau Niji sudah mengomel, dia akan lupa dengan segala titik dan koma. Belum lagi kebiasaannya untuk menghina sampai serendah-rendahnya bahkan pupuk saja tampak jauh lebih berharga dari harga diri seseorang.

“Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk membuatkan makan malam khusus untukmu, kau mau makan sekarang?” Yonji berjalan ke arah pintu, “Oh! Atau kau mau menunggu Ichiji dan Niji pulang? Sebentar lagi juga mereka datang.”

“Hmm… lebih baik bersama saja. Sudah terlalu lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama.”

“Oke! Aku akan bilang itu ke orang dapur,” Yonji melambai ringan dan berlalu pergi.

Lalu Reiju duduk di sebelah Sanji, “Kau mau rebahan?”

“Tidak. Begini saja tidak apa-apa.”

Reiju menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sanji. Mereka sama-sama diam, menikmati kesunyian.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, Ichiji dan Niji pulang. Mereka berdua diseret oleh Yonji ke ruang makan tapi Ichiji berhasil melepaskan diri di tengah jalan dan langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya.

“Ah!! Dia kabur,” kata Yonji sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

“Ichiji memang tdak biasa makan malam jam segini. Paling cepat juga jam sepuluh,” kata Sanji yang sudah hapal sekali jadwal dan kebiasaan Ichiji. Kalau ada yang bertanya saat dia tidur, Sanji yakin akan bisa menjawabnya tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun.

Niji membuka mantelnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di kursi kosong. Lalu dia menaruh sebuah kotak kue di depan Sanji, “Puding. Ichiji bilang kau suka puding dari toko ini.”

Sanji memandang nama toko yang tercetak di kotak kue yang memang merupakan toko kue favoritnya.

“Kau cuma membelikan untuk Sanji? Curang!!” protes Yonji.

“B’risik!! Ada lima di dalam sana!” seru Niji kesal.

Reiju menggelengkan kepala melihat itu. Dia lalu berdiri.

“Kau mau kemana?” tanya Sanji.

“Bicara dengan Ichiji sebentar. Kalian makan saja duluan!” Reiju meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ke kamar Ichiji yang ada di lantai dua, kamar paling sudut yang tepat menghadap ke kolam renang di halaman belakang. Jarak yang lumayan dari ruang makan….

Reiju mengetuk pintu kamar Ichiji dan langsung membukanya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Kamar itu gelap, hanya ada pantulan samar dari lampu taman di luar. Sosok Ichiji tampak duduk di kursi kerjanya.

“Turun dan makan malamlah bersama kami!” kata Reiju.

“… Aku tidak lapar.”

Reiju menghampiri Ichiji, “Setidaknya duduklah bersama kami di meja makan. Ichiji … kita … tak punya banyak waktu lagi bersamanya.”

Tangan Ichiji mengepal rapat mendengar itu.

“Jangan … jangan bohongi dirimu! Jangan lari!” Reiju berdiri di samping Ichiji dan mengusap lengan adiknya, “Niji dan Yonji, mereka berusaha sekuatnya untuk menemani Sanji. Untuk menjadi apa yang tak pernah kita wujudkan selama ini. Untuk jadi keluarga. Utuh. Menjadi kakak dan adik. Kita belum kehilangan kesempatan itu, Ichiji.”

Ichiji bereaksi mendengar itu.

“Ayo!” ajak Reiju sekali lagi.

Kali ini Ichiji berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Reiju.

Di ruang makan akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul. Merasakan satu suasana yang dulu tidak pernah mereka pikirkan. Tapi kini, di terbatasnya waktu, mereka bertekad untuk menghabiskan semuanya dalam kebahagiaan. Dalam satu ikatan sebagai keluarga.

.

#

.

“Sanji demam?” Niji menyerahkan tas kerjanya pada pelayan yang menyambut kedatangannya di depan pintu.

“Sejak siang tadi. Dokter Marco sudah datang dan sedang memeriksa Tuan Sanji,” ujar pelayan wanita itu.

Niji menghela napas dan melirik pada Ichiji yang tak bersuara di sampingnya, “Kau ke sana saja! Biar aku yang urus dokumen tadi.”

Masih tak ada suara dari Ichiji tapi dia melangkah duluan dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

“Dasar…” Niji melepas kacamata hitamnya, “kau, siapkan makan malam dan antarkan ke kamar Sanji! Kami semua makan di sana malam ini,” perintahnya pada pelayan tadi. Lalu dia menuju ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan sebelum bertemu dengan yang lain.

Sudah seminggu sejak Sanji keluar dari rumah sakit. Tujuh hari itu bisa dibilang kondisi Sanji tak begitu buruk. Hanya sekali mimisan karena terlalu lelah setelah memaksakan diri membuat sarapan. Selain itu dia tampak sehat. Tapi kalau sekarang dokter Marco sampai datang …

Niji menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran buruk yang mulai merayap.

Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu lalu segera menuju ke meja kerja. Dia membuka laptopnya dengan sedikit kasar dan langsung menyalakannya. Sedikit tergesa, Niji membuka email dan mengerjakan dokumen penting yang harus segera dikirimkan kepada rekan kerja mereka di luar negeri.

Semoga saja dia tidak membuat kesalahan, kalau tidak, Ichiji pasti akan tega menggantungnya di atap.

Lima belas menit terasa bagai tahunan untuk Niji. Dia sudah memastikan tak ada cacat sedikit pun dalam dokumen yang dia kerjakan. Setelah mengirimnya, Niji berganti pakaian lalu bergegas pergi ke kamar Sanji.

Di sana dia tak melihat wujud dokter yang merawat Sanji, setidaknya bagi Niji, itu merupakan pertanda baik.

“Bagaimana dia?” tanyanya pada Reiju yang duduk di samping tempat tidur.

“Tidak apa-apa. Hanya karena cuaca dingin saja.”

Niji melirik Ichiji yang berdiri di dekat jendela dan Yonji yang berdiri di sisi tempat tidur yang lain. “Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan membawa makan malam ke sini. Perlu dibatalkan?”

“Tidak usah. Biarkan saja,” Ichiji yang menjawab.

Dalam diam Niji memandang selang oksigen yang membantu pernapasan Sanji. Wajah pemuda itu tampak pucat pasi tapi napasnya teratur. Niji mengepalkan tangannya erat agar emosinya terjaga. Semua berusaha begitu keras untuk bersikap biasa, bersikap sewajarnya. Tapi kenyataan datang menampar mereka bahwa saat ini … tak ada satu pun yang wajar.

Tidak ada.

Niji sadar dia bukanlah kakak yang baik untuk Sanji. Jangankan menganggap Sanji sebagai adik, Niji bisa dibilang hampir tidak peduli pada keberadaan anak itu. Dia tak ambil pusing saat Sanji demam tinggi beberapa hari sejak kematian ibu mereka. Niji juga tidak peduli saat Sanji bertengkar hebat dengan ayah mereka setelah dia mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk mendalami dunia kuliner. Niji pun tak mau ikut campur ketika kekuasaan beralih ke tangan Ichiji dan mendadak saja Sanji jadi berubah sikap pada Reiju dan menurut pada Ichiji.

Bagi Niji … yang penting adalah dia menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang. Bebas drama. Menikmati kebebasan sebagai anak kedua yang tidak terbebani urusan bisnis ini dan itu. Toh Ichiji juga tak pernah protes padanya.

Sekarang Niji hanya bisa menyesal … karena dia tak pernah … tak pernah berpikir serius tentang apa yang ingin dia lakukan dalam hidup ini. Karena dia baru sadar kalau usia manusia tak ada yang tahu kapan akan berakhir.

“Niji?!”

Panggilan dari Reiju mengejutkan Niji seperti ada yang meneriakinya.

“Tolong bilang pada pelayan untuk membawakan selimut tambahan untuk Ichiji,” ujar Reiju.

“Dia mau tidur di sini juga?”

“Mmm… dia tidak bilang sih, tapi gelagatnya tidak tenang begitu, lebih baik disiapkan saja!”

Niji pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan ke kepala pelayan untuk membawa sekalian dua buah selimut tambahan ke kamar Sanji. Kalau Ichiji tidur di sini, Niji tak akan kembali ke kamarnya.

Setidaknya di sisa waktu ini … dia akan menjalani perannya sebagai seorang kakak. Walau mungkin sudah terlambat.

.

Malam semakin larut, akhirnya kesepakatan tanpa suara terbentuk. Mereka semua tidur di kamar Sanji. Reiju tidur di kasur bersama Sanji, Yonji sudah pulas di kasur tambahan, Ichiji masih berdiri di dekat jendela memandang kegelapan di luar sana. Niji duduk di sofa, sibuk dengan ponselnya, hanya sekedar untuk membunuh waktu.

“Nnn…”

Suara erang lirih itu sanggup membangunkan Reiju dan Yonji juga membuat Ichiji beranjak. Niji pun meletakkan ponselnya dan mendekati Sanji.

Reiju mengusap kepala Sanji yang tampak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Reiju berbisik lembut pada Sanji, mencoba menenangkan adiknya. Perlahan Sanji kembali lelap, tapi Reiju tak berhenti membelai sayang kepala Sanji.

Setelah itu tak ada yang kembali tidur, mereka semua terjaga di sekeliling tempat tidur Sanji.

Itu adalah malam yang sangat panjang.

.

#

.

“Absenmu tidak masalah kalau kau bolos lagi, Yonji?” tanya Niji pada Yonji yang sedang menikmati sarapan.

“Tidak masalah. Aku sudah melengkapi semua absen yang aku butuhkan. Jadi kalau aku mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu, semua akan aman,” Yonji memotong daging steak di piringnya dan melahap satu potongan besar, “kau sendiri tidak kut pergi dengan Ichiji?”

Niji meminum kopinya, “Dia bilang urusan hari ini akan dia selesaikan sendiri.”

Yonji tak bicara lagi. Dia memandang ke luar jendela ruang makan, salju menumpuk di halaman, mewarnai semua dengan putih yang tak bercela. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan waktu berlalu sejak semua tentang Sanji terungkap. Waktu pertama kembali ke rumah, Sanji masih tampak biasa saja. Masih bisa berkumpul di ruang tengah. Menonton televisi atau DVD, makan bersama, sesekali ke dapur untuk membuat makanan ringan.

Tapi sejak dua hari lalu, jangankan berjalan ke ruang tengah, Sanji bahkan tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Yonji yang kini selalu tidur di kamar Sanji melihat perubahan saudara kembarnya itu dari hari ke hari. Tubuh Sanji yang semakin kurus, wajahnya yang semakin pucat … hanya bias mata Sanji yang masih sama dengan apa yang Yonji ingat. Mata yang masih memiliki mimpi, mata yang masih memiliki harapan.

Mereka memang tak pernah akrab sebelum ini, tapi sejak lama sebenarnya Yonji kagum … dia iri pada Sanji yang memiliki tujuan dalam hidupnya. Memiliki mimpi. Sedangkan dia sendiri hidup hanya memikirkan hari ini, tak pernah sekali pun dia memikirkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan di masa depan nanti. Yonji sudah terlalu nyaman dalam balutan kemewahan, yakin bahwa dia masih bisa hidup tenang meski tidak bekerja.

Sekarang … Yonji malu pada pemikirannya itu.

Karena itu Yonji mulai belajar tentang bisnis keluarganya. Dia sering bertanya pada Niji yang di luar dugaan, mau mengajarinya dengan sabar … walau sabarnya hanya bertahan di lima menit pertama. Setidaknya Niji masih mau menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh Yonji.

Selesai sarapan, Yonji langsung bergegas kembali ke kamar Sanji.

Di sana dia lihat Reiju sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur, membacakan sebuah buku cerita pada Sanji.

“Seperti anak kecil saja pakai dibacakan buku,” Yonji berjalan mendekat.

Reiju menutup buku yang dia baca, “Kebetulan kau di sini. Temani Sanji dulu! Aku mau mandi.”

“Oke,” Yonji berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur lalu berbaring tengkurap di sebelah Sanji setelah Reiju keluar dari kamar. Yonji mengambil buku yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidur.

 Sanji memiringkan tubuhnya, “Apa yang kau baca?”

“Buku ekonomi. Sekalinya aku bilang mau belajar, Niji langsung memberiku ‘bacaan ringan’ ini,’ Yonji memandang Sanji, “Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur saja!”

“Aku memang mau tidur,” Sanji membenahi selimutnya. Tak lama setelah memejamkan mata, dia langsung terlelap.

Yonji jadi urung membaca buku hibahan dari Niji. Dia juga merebahkan tubuhnya dalam posisi miring, dalam diam memandang sosok saudara kembarnya. Sejak dulu orang selalu bilang kalau mereka seperti dua kutub yang berbeda. Yonji anak yang aktif sementara Sanji lebih pendiam. Yonji lebih senang main bola sedangkan Sanji lebih suka membaca buku.

Mungkin itu yang membuat Yonji lebih dekat dengan Niji yang sedikit banyak punya hobi yang sama dengannya. Mungkin itu yang membuat Yonji menjauh dari Sanji.

Sejak mereka menjadi akrab karena kondisi Sanji, barulah Yonji mengetahui kalau mereka ternyata juga punya banyak persamaan. Mereka sama _-_ sama suka warna biru. Mereka suka makanan pedas, terutama seafood. Mereka lebih suka teh Earl Grey daripada Darjeeling. Mereka juga lebih suka vanilla daripada coklat. Dan mereka tipe yang baru akan memakan strawberry setelah cake-nya habis.

Andai saja Yonji akrab dengan Sanji semenjak dulu, mungkin mereka akan jadi saudara yang sangat kompak.

Lamunan Yonji buyar saat mendadak Sanji terbatuk. Yonji langsung duduk dan mengusap-usap punggung Sanji. Yonji sedikit panik saat melihat Sanji tampak kesakitan, refleks Yonji menggenggam jari Sanji yang langsung mencengramnya erat.

“Sanji … Sanji,” Yonji masih mengusap punggung Sanji. Sebentar kemudian dia lega karena batuk Sanji terhenti dan kembali lelap.

Tangan Sanji masih erat memegangi Yonji.

Tak ada yang dia lakukan selain tetap duduk di samping Sanji, memastikan kalau Sanji tak kesakitan lagi. Nyalang Yonji memandang jemari kurus Sanji yang ada dalam genggamannya, begitu rapuh, seakan bisa hancur jika Yonji menggenggamnya lebih erat lagi.

.

#

.

Ichiji dan Reiju duduk berhadapan dengan dokter Marco di ruang tamu. Dokter itu datang untuk memberitahu kondisi Sanji yang baik Ichiji maupun Reiju tak mengharapkan adanya mukjizat. Mereka sudah tahu waktu perpisahan semakin dekat, mereka sudah tahu kalau sebentar lagi, mereka harus merelakan adik mereka. Terlebih Sanji menolak untuk dirawat lagi di rumah sakit. Sanji memilih untuk tetap ada di rumah, dia ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya di sini.

“Dengan keputusannya yang seperti itu, saya tidak bisa berbuat banyak,” ujar Marco, “kondisinya semakin parah dan tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah.”

Reiju mengigit bibir bawahnya, pertahanan terakhir agar airmatanya tak tumpah. Dia merasa lebih baik saat Ichiji menggenggam tangannnya.

“Bukan tempatku mengatakan ini, tapi … sebisanya … temani dia. Beri dia ketenangan.” Marco mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kerjanya. Sebuah map berwarna biru yang dihias dengan kertas berwarna-warni. Dia menyerahkannya kepada Ichiji, “Itu dari pasien anak-anak di rumah sakit. Sanji selalu menyempatkan diri menjenguk dan menghibur anak-anak di sana.”

Ichiji menerima map itu. Di depannya tertempel foto anak-anak yang memakai baju rawat. Wajah mereka begitu ceria, seakan menampik fakta kalau tubuh mungil mereka menderita penyakit yang parah.

Kemudian Marco berdiri, “Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.”

Ichiji menjabat tangan Marco sebelum menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantar dokter itu sampai ke pintu depan. Kemudian dia kembali duduk dan menepuk pundak Reiju.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Reiju tenang kembali, “Ayo … kita kembali ke kamar Sanji!”

Ichiji mengangguk lalu bersama Reiju meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Mereka berjalan sampai ke dekat kamar Sanji dan dari sana mereka mendengar suara gelak tawa. Ichiji membiarkan Reiju masuk duluan.

“Apa yang kalian tertawakan?” tanya Reiju, suaranya sudah normal seperti biasa, “wah, Yonji … kau pantas sekali pakai _suit_ seperti itu,” dia terkekeh.

“Tidak usah meledek!!” seru Yonji.

Ichiji berdiri di ambang pintu, memandang adik bungsunya yang sekarang memakai setelan resmi. Kemeja putih, jas dan celana hitam, dasi, lengkap dengan pantofelnya. Niji tertawa terbahak di sofa sampai matanya berair. Pandangan Ichiji beralih pada Sanji yang duduk di tempat tidur. Pemuda itu pun tengah tertawa.

“Kau sedang _cosplay_ jadi orang kantoran?” Reiju duduk di sebelah Sanji, “atau _cosplay_ jadi _sales marketing_?”

“Reiju!!” protes Yonji lagi.

Ichiji masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Kemarin mendadak saja Yonji bilang kalau dia akan mulai membantu bisnis keluarga, yang mana pun. Bisnis legal maupun bisnis dengan dunia hitam. Yonji bilang pada Ichiji kalau dia juga akan ikut menjaga keluarga ini jadi Ichiji bisa menyuruhnya apapun.

Tak pernah Ichiji sangka hari di mana Yonji, yang selama ini hanya tahu cara bersenang-senang, memikirkan tentang keluarga mereka.

“Aku ganti dulu!!” Yonji berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

“Aah … dengan otot seperti itu, semoga saja dia nanti tidak dikira tukang pukul atau _debt collector_ ,” Niji masih tertawa.

“Jangan tertawai dia seperti itu, Niji!” kata Sanji, senyum masih tersisa di wajahnya.

Barulah Ichiji beranjak untuk menyerahkan map tadi, “Dokter Marco menitipkan ini untukmu.”

“Wah!” Sanji menerima map itu, “Ya ampun … anak-anak ini. Aku kangen sekali sama mereka,” jemari kurus Sanji menyusuri foto yang tertempel di depan map itu.

Tak lama Yonji keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah memakai kaus ketat yang memamerkan bentuk otot hasil pertapaannya di _gym_ selama ini. Yonji langsung berbaring di sebelah Sanji, menempel pada saudara kembarnya.

“Apa itu? Siapa mereka?” tanya Yonji.

Sanji pun menceritakan anak-anak yang menjadi temannya di rumah sakit kalau dia terpaksa harus rawat inap. Tentang anak-anak yang masih bisa tertawa ceria ditengah penyakit yang mereka derita. Tentang anak-anak yang menjadi sumber kekuatan Sanji untuk terus berjuang dan tak menyerah kalah.

Ichiji kemudian duduk di dekat Niji, mendengarkan cerita Sanji. Kehidupan Sanji selama dia menanggung beban seberat ini seorang diri.

Pintu kamar terketuk dan di ambang pintu berdirilah Cosette, _head chef_ di kediaman keluarga Vinsmoke. “Saya bawakan teh dan makanan ringan,” ujar gadi berkepang itu.

“Terima kasih, Cosette. Tolong bawa masuk kemari!” kata Sanji.

Cosette pun mendorong meja yang di bawa masuk ke dalam kamar.

“Oh!! Lihat itu, Sanji. Cosette membuatkan _Crème brûlée_ kesukaanmu,” Reiju mengambil satu yang tersaji di piring kecil.

Sanji memandang panganan manis itu, “Terima kasih, Cosette. Ini pasti enak sekali.”

Tap Cosette menggeleng, “Be—belum seenak buatan Tuan Sanji.”

“Kau terlalu menyanjungku.”

Setelah itu Cosette membungkukkan badannya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Ichiji tak luput melihat tetes airmata mengalir di pipi gadis itu. Ini bukan kali pertama Ichiji memergoki seorang pelayan menangis. Para pengurus rumah ini memang dekat dengan Sanji, sejak dulu selalu begitu. Sanji tak pernah menempatkan diri lebih tinggi dari para pelayan, sejak kecil Sanji selalu bersikap sopan pada siapapun, terlebih pada yang lebih tua darinya. Mungkin itulah yang membuat keberadaan Sanji jadi istimewa di mata para pelayan.

Mereka pun menikmati kudapan itu bersama, melanjutkan obrolan yang didominasi oleh Niji dan Yonji sementara yang lain hanya mendengarkan.

.

.

#

.

.

Tahun akan berakhir kurang dari enam jam lagi, salju yang turun semenjak pagi menumpuk semakin tebal di luar sana. Atas permintaan Sanji, Ichiji melakukan perombakan besar-besaran di ruang keluarga. Sanji ingin ada di sana, di ruangan yang menjadi tempat berkumpul mereka dahulu, saat ayah dan ibu mereka masih hidup. Saat keluarga mereka masih utuh. Dia ingin merayakan pergantian tahun bersama-sama di sana.

Hiasan Natal dibiarkan saja menghiasi ruangan itu. Sebuah pohon cemara besar di sudut ruuangan. Tumpukan hadiah-hadiah yang belum terbuka. Lima kaus kaki rajutan yang ada di perapian. Pita dan lonceng-lonceng kecil di sekeliling ruangan pun menambah warna di sana. Ichiji, dibantu dengan Niji, menata ulang ruangan itu, menyingkirkan semua meja dan sofa. Memasukkan tempat tidur yang nyaman, juga beberapa _sofa bed_ , tak lupa mengganti karpet dengan yang lebih tebal juga bantal-bantal empuk yang pas sekali untuk bersantai.

“Sepertinya sudah semua,” Niji memandang puas pada perubahan ruangan besar itu, “perlu dimasukkan kulkas sekalian?”

“Yang benar saja,” Ichiji membenahi posisi bantal di tempat tidur yang akan dipakai oleh Sanji.

“Kau suruh pelayan siapkan makanan! Aku ke atas dulu.”

Niji hanya mengangguk.

Ichiji meninggalkan ruangan itu lalu menuju ke kamar Sanji yang secara tidak resmi sudah menjadi kamar mereka berlima karena waktu mereka lebih banyak habis di sana.

“Oh, kau sudah kembali, Ichiji. Sudah siap semua?” tanya Reiju yang duduk di tempatnya yang biasa, di samping Sanji.

“Sudah. Kita bisa pakai ruangan itu sekarang,” Ichiji mendekati Sanji, “Reiju, kau bawa selimutnya! Yonji, bawa beberapa bantal tambahan!” lalu Ichiji membantu Sanji untuk duduk setelah Reiju beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kemudian perlahan dia membopong tubuh adikya.

Sebisa mungkin Ichiji menjaga agar emosinya tak muncul ke permukaan. Agar wajahnya tetap dingin. Supaya tak seorang pun tahu sakit di dalam dirinya saat merasakan bobot Sanji yang begitu ringan di kedua tangannya.

Sejak Sanji menolak untuk hidup dalam jerat alat-alat kedokteran, berat badannya memang berkurang drastis, ditambah lagi dengan nafsu makan yang nyaris tidak ada.

Rasanya seperti mengangkat bantal bulu.

Selembut yang dia bisa, Ichiji membawa Sanji keluar dari kamar. Bersama Reiju dan Yonji mereka muju ke ruang keluarga di mana Niji sudah menunggu. Beberapa pelayan juga tampak keluar masuk ruangan itu, menyiapkan makan malam untuk tuan mereka.

Ichiji membaringkan Sanji di tempat tidur dan langsung menyelimutinya, “ Dingin?”

“Tidak … hangat kok,” Sanji menyamankan dirinya di bantal-bantal lembut di sana.

Reiju mengusap pipi Sanji, “Kau mau makan sekarang? Lihat itu, Cosette membuatkan _Tourin_ khusus untukmu.”

Sanji memandang sajian di meja dorong. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, “Kita … makan sama-sama.”

Dengan begitu semua mengambil piring lalu menikmati makan malam bersama. Semua duduk di tempat tidur Sanji, menikmati sajian sambil berbincang.

Yonji sibuk protes kalau Ichiji tega padanya karena menyuruh dia mengerjakan laporan keuangan tahunan. Ichiji hanya membalas kalau itu pekerjaan yang biasa kalau mau terjun ke dalam bisnis keluarga. Niji hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Yonji sebagai tanda simpati setengah hati karena toh dia yang tertawa paling kencang. Reiju mengatakan kalau dia sudah berniat akan kembali ke dunia fashion. Bahkan dia sudah menandatangani kentrak dengan salah satu _brand_ ternama dunia.

Sanji mendengarkan semua dengan hati senang. Dia bahagia, melihat keluarganya menjadi satu seperti ini. Dia bahagia, keluarganya masih memiliki mimpi. Dia bahagia … di penghujung hidupnya, dia kelilingi dengan cinta.

Selesai menikmati makan malam, perut mereka dimanjakan oleh cheese cake yang lezat, tapi Sanji menolak untuk makan, mengatakan kalau perutnya sudah penuh. Mereka mengobrol lagi sampai hari menjelang tengah malam. Sebentar lagi tahun akan berganti.

“Reiju, bacakan cerita untukku lagi! Lanjutan yang kemarin itu.” Sanji menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

“Hmm … baiklah, anak manja. Kau kan sudah hapal sekali ceritanya,” tapi Reiju tetap mengambil buku yang sempat dia bawa dari kamar Sanji. Dia duduk di samping Sanji, membuka bukunya dan mulai bercerita.

Yonji meletakkan piring kuenya lalu ikut duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur Sanji, setengah rebahan di samping saudara kembarnya. Niji duduk di karpet, memeluk bantal yang empuk, masih membawa piringnya yang berisi potongan kedua kue keju. Ichiji duduk di dekat Reiju, memandang Sanji yang berbaring dengan nyaman.

Mereka mendengarkan Reiju mendongeng. Ichiji jadi teringat pada bunda mereka yang juga selalu membacakan cerita di saat mereka sedang berkumpul. Ichiji dan Niji akan duduk di sofa sambil mendengarkan dengan serius, Sanji dan Yonji duduk di pangkuan sang bunda dan Reiju duduk di samping ayah mereka. Kenangan itu kini jadi begitu jelas, seakan baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Ichiji meraih jemari Sanji dan menggenggamnya. Sanji tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangan kakaknya. Sanji menyandarkan kepalanya pada Yonji di sampingnya. Dia memandang Reiju yang menghentikan ceritanya lalu mengusap kepala Sanji dan mengecup keningnya. Niji beralih dari tempatnya lalu duduk di dekat Yonji, dia menggenggam tangan Sanji yang lain.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara kembang api, bahkan sinarnya sampai ke tempat itu. Namun tak seorang pun di sana peduli pada hal itu. Reiju, Ichiji, Niji dan Yonji diam di tempat mereka, tanpa kata, tanpa suara. Memandang genggaman tangan Sanji yang mengendur dan kepalanya yang terkulai. Matanya terpejam dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Begitu tenang. Begitu damai. Seperti sedang bermimpi indah. Seakan seluruh beban dalam dirinya sudah terangkat.

Namun siapa pun tahu … kalau Sanji tak akan pernah lagi terbangun dari tidurnya.

Reiju memeluk Sanji, menangis sampai tubuhnya bergetar. Yonji pun sama, airmata tak berhenti mengalir di pipinya. Niji masih menggenggam tangan Sanji, terisak lirih di samping Ichiji, gagal untuk menahan laju airmatanya. Ichiji sendiri bergeming. Seberapa pun sesak yang dia rasa, matanya tetap kering. Dia hanya diam di sana, memandang sosok adiknya yang telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. Pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali.

Tak akan lagi ada bersama mereka.

Tak akan lagi tertawa bersama mereka.

Tak akan lagi ada Sanji di sini, tersenyum menyambut mereka. Memberi kehangatan bahkan di tengah musim dingin yang membekukan.

Waktu yang mereka miliki … kini sudah berakhir.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUE**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 


	2. Chapter 2

Salju turun perlahan di awal bulan Januari. Tahun belum sehari berganti, namun lembar awal kehidupan keluarga Vinsmoke dibuka dengan duka yang begitu mendalam. Setelah berjuang melawan penyakitnya, Sanji, putra ketiga dari keluarga Vinsmoke menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dalam damai. Di rumahnya, dikelilingi keluarga yang dia sayang. Sanji meninggalkan dunia ini di usia yang belum genap dua puluh tahun. Masih begitu muda.

Banyak kolega yang datang untuk menyampaikan belasungkawa. Para karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan induk Vinsmoke pun datang membantu dengan suka rela sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhir pada atasan sekaligus rekan kerja mereka.

Reiju duduk di dampingi oleh Niji. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya sembab hasil dari menangis semalaman. Walau airmata tak lagi mengalir, duka yang terasa masih begitu sakit. Niji menggenggam jemari lentik Reiju, tanpa kata mencoba menenangkan kakaknya. Dia sendiri sudah lelah menangis. Yonji duduk bersandar di peti kayu berukir indah, di mana jasad Sanji kini berbaring dikelingi bunga lily, bunga kesukaannya dan ibunda mereka. Airmata masih deras mengalir di pipinya. Di saat dia dan Sanji baru menikmati ikatan mereka sebagai saudara kembar, kini ikatan mereka terputus lagi. Kali ini untuk selamanya.

Yang tak ada di sana adalah sosok Ichiji. Pimpinan tertinggi di keluarga Vinsmoke itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di upacara penghormatan untuk almarhum. Pemuda itu lebih memilih mengurung dirinya di kamar. Membungkus dirinya dalam kegelapan yang menjadi perwujudan hampa dalam hatinya.

Segelas wine menemani kesendirian Ichiji di dalam kamar. Sendiri dia duduk di sofa. Pandangannya hampa, pikirannya hanya terpusat pada fakta bahwa kini … Sanji tak lagi ada di sini.

Sanji sudah pergi ke tempat yang terjangkau olehnya.

Sanji sudah bersama dengan ayah dan ibu mereka.

Sanji … telah tiada.

Gelas kaca yang tadinya dia pegang, kini meluncur cepat menghantam tembok dan jatuh berkeping. Luapan emosinya membuat kepala Ichiji terasa sakit. Tak puas, dia menyambar botol wine di meja yang langsung menemui nasib yang sama dengan pecahan gelas di lantai. Puncaknya, Ichiji berdiri dan langsung menendang meja di hadapannya hingga jatuh terguling di lantai yang terlapisi karpet.

Napas Ichiji tersengal. Tangannya terkepal begitu erat. Dia ingin berteriak tapi seperti ada yang mencekik lehernya.

“Ichiji ….’

Walau dia mendengar sara Reiju, Ichiji tak menoleh.

“Ichiji, ayo turun! Kita harus memulai upacara pemakaman untuk Sanji.”

Ichiji bergeming.

Suara Reiju berubah serak, “Ichiji, kumohon … biarkan Sanji beristirahat dengan tenang. Dia layak untuk itu.”

Barulah Ichiji menoleh, memandang sosok satu-satunya kakak yang dia miliki.

Reiju berdiri di hadapan Ichiji, membuka kacamata hitam yang menjadi persembunyian bagi emosi Ichiji, “Ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya … Dia sudah damai bersama ayah dan bunda.”

Airmata yang sedari tadi tertahan pun akhirnya tumpah. Ichiji menyerah. Untuk kali ini dia kalah. Untuk kali ini … dia jatuh. Ichiji membiarkan semua emosinya mengalir dalam pelukan Reiju. Marahnya, sedihnya … semua. Tak ada gunanya bersembunyi dari duka yang begini pekatnya.

Reiju memeluk Ichiji dengan lembut, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan yang juga ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka harus bisa melewati ini. Bersama. Mereka harus bisa.

Setelah Ichiji mulai tenang, Reiju mengeringkan wajah Ichiji, membiarkan adiknya kembali memakai kacamata hitam.

Kemudian mereka berdua turun menuju ke ruangan tempat dimana jasad Sanji disemayamkan sejenak, memberi kesempatan pada mereka yang ingin bertemu dengan Sanji untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sat Reiju dan Ichiji masuk, di ruangan itu ada dokter Marco dan beberapa anak yang mereka kenali dari foto yang ada di kamar Sanji, anak-anak pasien rumah sakit kanker tempat Sanji dirawat.

“Aku turut berduka cita,” ujar Marco, “maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak untuk membantu.”

Reiju menggeleng, “Anda yang telah menemani Sanji selama dua tahun. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Dokter.”

Ichiji meninggalkan dua orang itu lalu menghampiri Yonji yang masih duduk bersandar di peti mati. Ichiji mendekati Yonji lalu membimbing adiknya itu berdiri. Ichiji mengusap punggung Yonji, mencoba memberi ketenangan. Yonji bersandar pada kakaknya, ingin berhenti menangis tapi dia tak sanggup.

Dalam diamnya Ichiji memandang Sanji. Terbaring diam di dalam peti, pucat wajahnya tak menutupi kedamaian yang menyelimutinya. Ichiji menyentuh kepala Sanji lalu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memberi satu kecupan sayang di kening. Dia mengusap sisi wajah Sanji sebelum berdiri tegak lagi.

“Panggil Niji, kita akan mulai upacara pemakamannya sekarang!”

Yonji mengangguk, mengeringkan wajah dengan lengan baju.

Ini adalah saat bagi mereka untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Untuk mengantar Sanji ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

Lalu setelah semua berkumpul, empat saudara Vinsmoke yang tersisa berdiri berjajar di depan peti, memberi penghormatan terakhir. Kemudian Ichiji menutup peti itu, menutup lembar terakhir memori mereka bersama Sanji.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**One Piece © Oda Eiichiro**

**Iridescent © aicchan**

**AU Family Fic**

**Hurt/Comfort – Family - Angst**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

“Yonji, kau sudah siapkan berkas untuk rapat siang nanti?”

“Sudah. Semua sudah ada di dalam tasku,” Yonji merapikan dasinya sekali lagi.

“Niji—”

“Iya iya, aku yang urus pertemuan nanti malam. Kau tenang saja. Jadi hari ini biarkan aku tidur sampai puas,” kata Niji yang masih memakai piyamanya di ruang makan.

Reiju masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh, “Kalian kenapa tidak ada yang bangunkan aku, sih?! Aku bisa telat ke pemotretan,” dia duduk di kursinya.

“Pemotretanmu jam dua belas, nona. Ini masih jam delapan,” kata Niji dengan malas.

“Tetap saja bisa telat. Persiapannya butuh lama, tuan!” kata Reiju dengan nada meledek.

Ichiji melihat jam tangannya, “Kalau kau habiskan sarapanmu dalam sepuluh menit, kau bisa berangkat denganku sekalian.”

“Sungguh? Baiklah!!” Reiju mengangkat garpu dan pisau makannya dan menikmati sarapan yang sudah tersaji, “Mmm … masakanmu semakin enak saja, Cosette,” katanya pada sang _head chef_ yang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

“Te— terima kasih banyak, nona Reiju,” ujar Cosette, masih saja malu jika hasil masakannya dipuji.

“Cosette, siang nanti buatkan [_Tartiflette_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tartiflette) untukku!” kata Niji yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya dan menenggak segelas wine, abai pada tatapan tajam dari Ichiji.

“Baik. Apa ada permintaan untuk makan malam?”

Empat bersaudara di sana diam sejenak sebelum menjawab bersamaan, “Pasta seafood pedas.”

Hening lagi sebelum mereka semua tersenyum, termasuk Cosette.

“Strawberry cheese cake untuk dessert, Cosette,” Yonji berdiri terlebih dahulu, menyambar tas kerjanya, “sampai ketemu di kantor, Ichiji,” dan dia pun keluar dari ruang makan. Yonji memang selalu berangkat kerja dengan mobilnya sendiri, tak seperti Sanji dulu yang selalu berangkat bersama Ichiji. Butuh Niji dan Yonji sekaligus untuk bisa mengerjakan apa yang dikerjakan Sanji. Mengatur jadwal seorang Vinsmoke Ichiji bukanlah masalah sepele.

“Aku mau tidur lagi,” Niji menguap lebar dan melambai malas pada dua saudaranya.

“Ayo Reiju, kita bisa terlambat,” Ichiji sudah siap berdiri.

“Mmm …” Reiju menghabiskan segelas susu di meja, “oke. Ayo. Aku sudah selesai,” dia mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet maka lalu  berdiri, “sampai nanti, Cosette.”

Cosette membungkukkan badannya, “Selamat jalan, tuan Ichiji, nona Reiju.”

.

#

.

Yonji sampai ke kantor tepat waktu, dia langsung menuju ke ruangannya, ruangan tempat Sanji dulu mengerjakan tugas. Yonji meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja lalu duduk di kursi empuk. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru dari laci meja, ritual harian sebelum dia memulai semua pekerjaan.

Membaca surat dari Sanji.

Surat yang dia, juga yang lain, terima beberapa hari sebelum kepergiannya. Dengan pesan bahwa mereka tak akan membuka surat itu sebelum upacara pemakamannya. Bisa dikatakan … itu adalah surat wasiat dari Sanji. Dengan hati-hati Yonji membuka amplop itu, Tulisan miring yang rapi menyapa pandangan Yonji, membuatnya tersenyum. Tidak seperti saat dia pertama membaca surat itu dengan wajah basah karena airmata.

_Dear, Yonji_

_Ah … aneh rasanya dengan sapaan dear itu, memang kau siapa? Istriku?_

_Yonji._

_Kalau kau terima surat ini, tandanya aku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku sudah pergi ke tempat ayah dan bunda._

_Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa kau tetap semangat seperti dulu?_

_Kau tahu … aku sangat suka melihatmu yang sedang berlarian. Rasanya kau seperti dibungkus selimut energi yang tanpa batas. Aku juga suka kalau kau sedang pamer ototmu yang kelewat besar itu. Kalau aku berdiri di sampingmu, aku merasa seperti sebatang kayu kecil. Itu menyebalkan. Tapi berada di dekatmu juga membuatku merasa aman. Seperti punya bodyguard khusus untukku sendiri._

_Yonji._

_Setelah aku pergi, aku titip kakak-kakak kita padamu. Kau mungkin anak bungsu, tapi kau lebih biisa menjaga mereka daripada aku._

_Tolong perhatikan Ichiji kalau dia mulai meminta kopi lebih dari tiga cangkir sehari, itu tandanya dia kurang sehat. Beri dia air lemon, itu akan membuatnya lebih baik. Dan jangan biarkan dia makan sushi dengan wasabi! Dia itu tidak pernah kapok meski selalu sakit perut setiap makan wasabi. Mungkin dia maso. Ah!! Jangan katakan itu padanya!!_

_Tentang Niji. Jujur saja, aku baru benar-benar mengenalnya beberapa waktu kemarin, tapi aku sudah paham kebiasannya. Jadi jangan biarkan dia makan terlalu banyak kerang, dia alergi tapi dia tidak ambil pikir. Kalau sedikit sih tidak apa-apa, kalau sudah berlebihan, silahkan kau pukul dia sekuat tenaga. Aku serius._

_Dan Reiju, dia tidak sekuat seperti yang dia tunjukkan. Biar bagaimana, Reiju tetap seorang wanita. Jadi kuharap kau selalu ada untuknya, kapan pun dia membutuhkanmu. Kalau dia sedang down, secangkir coklat panas dan sebatang bunga mawar akan membuatnya senang. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau belikan dia satu set perhiasan baru, aku yakin moodnya akan langsung membaik. Ya—abaikan saja! Aku bercanda._

_Lalu kau, Yonji. Setelah kau yakin untuk terjun ke dunia bisnis keluarga kita, kau harus mulai latihan menembak. Kau tahu kalau baku tembak bukan hal aneh di setiap pertemuan. Kau harus jaga Ichiji, dia itu sering bertindak seakan dia adalah iron man. Aku yakin Ichiji tak akan langsung membawamu ke pertemuan seperti itu, tapi ada baiknya mempersiapkan diri kan? Aku tahu kau bisa. Kau lebih hebat dan lebih kuat dariku._

_Aku menyesal kita tidak akrab sejak dulu. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi saudara yang kau banggakan. Maaf aku tidak berusaha memperbaiki ikatan kita sebagai saudara kembar. Maaf aku harus pergi secepat ini._

_Terima kasih, kau sudah memberiku kesempatan menikmati bagaimana indahnya memiliki seorang saudara kembar. Terima kasih kau selalu ada di sisiku di masa yang paling sulit._

_Aku menyayangimu. Selalu._

_-Sanji-_

Yonji melipat dan menyimpan lagi surat itu. Dia lalu memandang foto Sanji yang terpajang di pigura di meja kerjanya.

“Kau lihat saja. Aku akan jadi penerus nama Vinsmoke yang tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Ya mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat, tapi pasti!! Aku janji padamu. Jadi terus awasi kami dari tempatmu berada sekarang, Sanji.”

Dia melepas jasnya lalu bersiap untuk mengatur jadwal rapat penting para pemegang saham. Salah sedikit, Ichiji pasti akan langsung melemparnya dari lantai 50 ini.

.

.

Niji menguap lebar sambil rebahan di kamarnya. Televisi menyala meski tidak dia tonton, hanya sebagai pengisi sepi saja. Lagu-lagu natal masih menghiasi layar kaca walau perayaannya sudah lewat dua hari kemarin.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir setahun sejak kepergian Sanji.

Niji mengambil sebuah amplop yang terselip di bawah bantalnya. Surat dari Sanji. Dia membuka amplop berwarna hijau itu, mengeluarkan kertas di dalam dengan hati-hati.

_Untuk Niji,_

_Jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa padamu. Kita saja jarang bicara dulu. Tapi di saat terakhir, kau berubah jadi kakak yang sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih, kau sudah mau menemaniku di saat itu. Terima kasih kau selalu membuatku tertawa setiap kali kau bercanda dengan Yonji. Sejak dulu kalian berdua memang kompak._

_Terima kasih juga kau sudah membantu Ichiji saat aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi tangan kanannya. Maaf kalau aku jadi merusak duniamu yang menyenangkan, menyeretmu masuk ke tempat yang penuh bahaya. Tapi Ichiji tak akan bisa menjalankan semua sendiri, dia butuh bantuan dan kau, Niji, adalah orang yang tepat untuk ada di sampingnya._

_Tolong jaga Reiju, Ichiji dan Yonji. Tetaplah menjadi saudara yang kompak setiap waktu. Saling menjaga. Saling menyayangi._

_Mungkin kau terlihat cuek, tapi aku tahu kau bukan orang sedingin itu. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan repot membelikanku kompres instan setiap kali aku demam._

_Lalu … kalau kau nanti ingin mengakui perasaanmu, pastikan kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu dengan jujur. Kau ini kan tipe yang di dalam hati bilang A, tapi yang keluar dari mulutmu itu Z. Jangan buat orang salah paham dengan niatmu!_

_Oh ya … aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan jauh di dalam sana. Dan aku yakinkan, pilihanmu tidak salah, Niji. Buang jauh harga dirimu itu dan jatuh cintalah dengan jujur. Kesempatan seperti ini bisa jadi tak akan datang lagi padamu._

_Nikmatilah indahnya jatuh cinta saat kau masih memiliki waktu untuk itu._

_Sayang dariku,_

_-Sanji-_

Dengan rapi Niji melipat surat itu lagi dan menyimpannya di bawah bantal. Dia duduk bersandar di tumpukan bantal. Dia melirik foto di meja kecil di samping kasurnya, foto terakhir mereka saat Natal tahun lalu. Saat Sanji masih tersenyum bersama mereka.

“Hah!! Memangnya kau pikir gampang apa mau menyatakan perasaan? Kau saja jomblo, jangan sok menjadi penasehat cinta untukku.”

Niji menyambar ponselnya lalu menghubungi _head chef_ di rumah itu, meminta dibuatkan makanan kecil walau sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan supaya dia bisa menemui si gadis berkepang.

.

#

.

“Aah!! Akhirnya selesai juga,” Reiju melepas sepatu _high heels_ yang dia kenakan sejak siang tadi. Pekerjaannya hari ini sudah selesai dan dia tak ada janji lain untuk seminggu ke depan, jadi dia akan memakai kesempatan ini untuk bersantai di rumah. Pesta Tahun Baru sudah menanti, berikut peringatan satu tahun kepergian Sanji.

Reiju duduk di kursi belakang mobil mewah yang dikemudikan oleh supirnya. Dia mengeluarkan amplop putih bercorak bunga mawar dari dalam tasnya. Surat dari Sanji.

_Untuk yang tersayang Reiju._

_Dua tahun tidak bertemu denganmu terasa begitu lama. Waktu aku membuka mataku di rumah sakit, aku seperti melihat bunda. Kau semakin mirip dengannya, semakin cantik._

_Maaf aku sudah menyakiti hatimu. Maaf aku membuatmu pergi._

_Tapi aku senang pada akhirnya kita bisa benar-benar menjadi keluarga. Aku senang sekali melihatmu mengobrol dengan Ichiji. Padahal sejak kecil kalian tidak pernah akur._

_Reiju, kau satu-satunya kakak perempuan yang kami miliki. Kau juga sudah seperti sosok pengganti bunda. Kau yang tegas, juga kau yang penyayang. Setelah ini, tetap jaga dan dampingi mereka. Ichiji, Niji dan Yonji. Kalau mereka mulai kelewatan, hajar saja seperti dulu kau menghajar mereka kalau menjahatiku._

_Reiju, begitu banyak yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu. Aku ingin memasak lagi bersamamu, aku ingin menemanimu berbelanja baju, aku ingin makan parfait lagi di café langgananmu._

_Tapi waktu yang kau berikan untuk menemani dan merawatku, sudah lebih dari apa yang aku inginkan. Terima kasih kau masih begitu sayang padaku. Terima kasih kau memberikan begitu banyak cinta untukku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi kakak yang terbaik yang bisa diharapkan seorang adik._

_Aku berdoa supaya karirmu semakin cemerlang. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi aku pernah sekali datang ke peragaan busana dengan kau sebagai model utamanya. Kau begitu cantik. Gaun-gaun indah itu kalah oleh kecantikan alamimu. Aku suka melihat senyummu. Melihatmu begitu hidup di catwalk. Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan jadi Top Model kelas dunia. Aku yakin itu karena aku tahu kakak kesayanganku adalah wanita yang tangguh yang tak akan kalah oleh apapun._

_Tapi tolong, jangan biarkan penggemarmu tahu kebiasaanu yang lebih suka memakai celana pendek, tank top dan selop rumah saat kau sedang santai di kamar._

_Aku serahkan Ichiji, Niji dan Yonji dalam pengawasanmu. Dan aku mohon, tidak usah ikut campur dalam bisnis apapun yang dijalankan oleh keluarga kita. Aku tak mau melihatmu terluka. Aku tak mau kau sampai jadi sasaran dari pesaing bisnis keluarga kita. Serahkan semua pada Ichiji, Niji dan Yonji. Mereka bertiga akan menjaga nama besar keluarga kita di dunia bisnis._

_Jadi Reiju, kembangkan sayapmu di dunia yang kau cintai, di jalan yang kau pilih._

_Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Bersama ayah. Bersama bunda._

_Aku selalu menyayangimu._

_-Sanji-_

Reiju tersenyum dan menyimpan lagi surat itu ke dalam tas. Lalu dia mengeluarkan buku agenda bersampul kulit dan membuka halaman tengahnya, di mana tersimpan fotonya bersama Sanji saat mereka masih kecil.

“Lihat saja nanti, adik kecil. Aku akan menempatkan papan iklanku di gedung tertinggi di kota Paris. Aku akan ada di tempat yang terdekat dengan surga, supaya kau bangga padaku.”

Reiju mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan berantai kepada ketiga adik lelakinya, memaksa mereka harus ada di rumah sebelum jam sepuluh malam karena dia ingin nonton bersama di rumah. Denan sengaja Reiju lupa kalau Niji ada pekerjaan penting malam ini.

Biar saja. Toh Niji tak akan bisa menolak apa keinginan Reiju.

.

#

.

“Cosette!! Sudah aku bilang hiasannya berwarna putih, kenapa kau jadikan warna pink?”

“T-tapi, tuan Niji, wa- warna putih tidak cocok dengan warna kuenya. Terlihat kaku.”

“Niji, jangan bully dia.”

“Aku tidak mem-bully siapapun, Yonji!”

Ichiji abai pada kerusuhan itu dan memilih untuk mengecek persiapan di ruang pertemuan di kediaman keluarga Vinsmoke. Malam nanti akan ada pesta Tahun Baru, meski nyatanya pesta itu juga akan ditujukan sebagai peringatan setahun kepergian Sanji.

“Ichiji, kau sudah cek lagi daftar undangannya?” tanya Reiju.

“Aku sampai hapal luar kepala. Berhenti panik atau kau akan mengacaukan semuanya.”

“Bagaimana aku tidak panik? Nanti juga banyak model dan designer ternama yang hadir.”

Ichiji menghela napas, “Semua sudah beres, Reiju. Lebih baik sekarang kau bersiap! Kau ini kan butuh waktu lebih dari tiga jam untuk berdandan.”

Reiju meninju perut Ichiji, “Namanya juga cewek! Cepat cari pacar sana!! Masa kalah sama Niji!”

Membiarkan kakaknya berlalu dengan tawa, Ichiji mengusap perutnya yang baru saja dihadiahi bogem mentah. Lengan kurus Reiju tetap saja mampu membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

“Tuan Ichiji, salju di halaman sudah dibersihkan dan lampu-lampu tambahan sudah disiapkan,” kepala pelayan di sana melaporkan setiap detail yang luput dari pengawasan Ichiji.

Setelah yakin semua siap dan tak ada yang terlewat, Ichiji pun menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap diri. Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor, memandang salju yang turun perlahan, seperti film dalam _slow motion_.

Sampai di kamarnya, Ichiji duduk di tempat tidurnya. Dia mengambil buku agenda miliknya dan mengeluarkan surat dari Sanji yang terselip di balik sampul kulit. Surat dengan amplop berwarna merah itu sudah seperti jimat saja untuk Ichiji, tak pernah dia lupa membawanya kemana pun dia pergi.

Ichiji kemudian berbaring, lalu membaca surat di tangannya. Surat yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan Sanji yang begitu dia kenal. Kecil, sedikit miring dan sangat rapi.

_Untuk Ichiji,_

_Mmm—rasanya aneh menulis surat seperti ini untukmu. Tapi aku punya banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan langsung kepadamu. Kau itu seperti balok es sih, dingin. Membuat orang yang tidak mengenalmu jadi tidak berani mendekat. Tapi aku sudah cukup mengenalmu untuk tahu kalau di balik tembok es itu ada kehangatan yang menenangkan._

_Mungkin dulu hubungan kita tidak baik. Jujur saja, aku takut padamu. Kau anak lelaki tertua. Kau pintar, kau kuat, kau sudah berjiwa pemimpin sejak kecil. Kau benar-benar menjadi kebanggaan Ayah. Mungkin selain takut, aku juga iri padamu. Ayah tak pernh memandangku penuh kebanggaan. Ayah tidak pernah memujiku seperti ia memujimu._

_Lalu waktu kau memaksaku untuk bekerja di bawah pengawasanmu dan memakai Reiju sebagai ancaman, aku sangat sangat marah padamu. Aku membencimu. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak berani melawanmu. Kau … terlalu besar._

_Bukan hanya tubuh. Tapi kharismamu. Sejak hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di dunia bisnis keluarga kita, aku bisa melihat betapa semua orang tunduk padamu. Di balik rasa takut mereka, tampak juga rasa hormat mereka padamu. Tak satu bantahan keluar, semua bergerak seperti apa yang perintahkan. Dan aku akui kalau itu sangat luar biasa._

_Lambat laun aku jadi paham seberapa besar tanggung jawab yang kau pikul seorang diri. Mengurusi dua dunia sekaligus, hidup dalam cahaya dan kegelapan di setiap sisi hidupmu, tapi kau tetap berdiri. Kau tetap tak goyah._

_Dan aku jadi kagum padamu. Tentu saja aku tak akan mengatakan itu padamu. Tak mungkin._

_Lalu tak lama, aku divonis terkena penyakit yang sama seperti bunda. Aku sering berpikir jangan-jangan ini karma untukku yang selalu berpikir buruk tentangmu. Karena aku egois, hanya berpikir kalau aku saja yang susah. Aku tak pernah berpikir tentang apa yang kau rasakan._

_Ichiji, aku senang kita akhirnya bisa merasakan apa yang dinamakan keluarga. Aku senang, bisa berbincang akrab denganmu. Aku senang, saat kau menepuk lembut kepalaku. Aku senang kau menemaniku di setiap malam saat aku demam. Aku senang menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama kalian._

_Maaf kalau aku tak bisa jadi seperti apa yang kau harapkan. Maaf kalau aku masih jauh dari kata sempurna._

_Terima kasih … kau tetap menjadi seorang kakak untukku._

_Setelah ini,tolong tetap jaga keluarga kita. Jaga Niji yang suka bertindak seenaknya. Jaga Yonji yang masih hijau di dunia yang kau kuasai. Jaga Reiju yang walau bagaimana pun tetaplah seorang wanita yang butuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Jaga para pelayan, mereka sudah begitu banyak membantu kita. Para karyawan yang membantu pergerakan roda bisnis kita._

_Dan jaga dirimu, Ichiji. Mereka masih membutuhkanmu sebagai pimpinan. Sebagai panutan. Sebagai orang yang bisa diandalkan. Aku akan menendangmu kalau berani cepat-cepat menyusul kami di sini._

_Aku menyayangimu, kakakku._

_-Sanji-_

Ichiji menangkup surat itu di dadanya. Dia memejamkan mata dan bayangan wajah Sanji berkelebat di benaknya. Sanji … adik yang begitu berharga namun Ichiji telat menyadarinya. Dia tak bisa memberi yang terbaik untuk Sanji. Tak bisa sedikitpun meringankan beban di tubuh kecil itu. Kesalahan masa lalunya tak akan bisa dia bayar pada Sanji. Jadi dia akan memenuhi keinginan terakhir adiknya. Dia akan menjaga kelurga ini. Seutuhnya. Tak akan dia biarkan mereka terberai lagi. Tak akan dia biarkan ada yang tersakiti lagi.

Itu janji yang akan Ichiji bawa sampai mati.

.

.

Alunan musik dansa mengiring para tamu yang sedang menikmati pesta. Ichiji sudah selesai dengan tugasnya sebagai tuan rumah, jadi dia memilih untuk menyepi di balkon saja.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ichiji?”

Ichiji menoleh dan melihat Reiju di pintu balkon. Dia memakai gaun berwarna biru, warna favorit Sanji.

“Aku hanya suntuk di dalam.”

Reiju berjalan ke sebelah Ichiji, sengaja menempelkan bahunya di lengan sang adik, “Hari ini … tepat setahun, ya?” dia memandang ke langit malam.

Ichiji tak menjawab.

“Tadi pagi Yonji menangis lama sekali di kamar Sanji, tapi sekarang dia sudah ceria lagi. Niji juga, sejak pagi mengurung diri di kamar, baru keluar setelah Cosette memanggilnya untuk makan siang.”

“Kau juga, kan?” Ichiji akhirnya bersuara, “kau mandi sampai dua jam, memangnya kau sedang ganti keramik kamar mandi atau bagaimana?”

Reiju tertawa, “Lebih baik meluapkan semua daripada ditahan sendiri. Kau bagaimana? Kau pasti menangis juga. Iya kan? Mengaku saja!”

Ichiji melirik sekilas pada kakaknya, “Tidak. Aku sudah puas menangis.”

Suara desing kembang api di kejauhan memutus ucapan Ichiji. Langit yang tadinya gelap berubah cerah saat cahaya kembang api mewarnai dengan berjuta bentuknya.

“Aku … sudah puas menangisi kepergiannya. Mulai saat ini, kenangan tentang Sanji tak akan lagi membuatku menangis. Karena aku sudah berjanji padanya, aku berjanji untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Untuk tetap menjadi kuat.”

Reiju tersenyum, “Mmm … aku tahu kau bisa, Ichiji.”

Perhatian mereka teralih pada alunan musih yang berganti.

“Ah! Lagu ini,” Reiju setengah tertawa.

Ichiji tak perlu menanyakan alasannya. Ini adalah lagu saat Sanji pertama ikut dalam jamuan resmi. Lagu dansanya yang pertama, dansa perdananya bersama Reiju di usia Sanji yang baru lima belas tahun. Ichiji sedikit kaget saat Reiju meraih tangannya.

“Berdansalah denganku!”

“Hah?”

“Ayo!” Reiju menempatkan tangan Ichiji di pinggangnya.

Seumur-umur Ichiji hanya berdansa dalam hitungan jari sebelah tangan, sekarang mendadak disuruh begini. Bukannya dia tidak bisa, tapi aneh juga berdansa dengan kakak sendiri.

Tapi tidak apalah. Selama itu bisa membuat Reiju tersenyum.

Dalam alunan musik yang indah itu, mereka bergerak seirama.

“Hei Ichiji … besok kita ziarah, ya?! Kita bawa buket bunga yang indah.”

Ichiji mengangguk.

Mereka berdansa dalam diam. Ichiji melirik ke dalam ruangan. Dia bisa lihat Niji sedang menikmati sepiring _red velvet cake_ , tampak tidak berminat dengan pesta. Di sudut lain, Yonji dikelilingi oleh beberapa kepala keluarga yang memiliki ikatan penting dengan Vinsmoke. Anak itu semakin bisa diandalkan.

Tahun baru tak akan lagi menjadi momen yang menyedihkan. Mereka akan melangkah maju. Mereka akan terus melangkah menuju masa depan. Karena itulah yang diinginkan oleh Sanji. Mereka tak mau lagi merasakan kekecewaan dan keputusasaan.

Tahun yang baru. Awal yang baru. Akan mereka isi dengan perjalanan yang baru. Dihiasi dengan tinta emas, agar jika tiba saatnya nanti mereka berkumpul kembali dengan yang telah pergi, mereka akan bisa membanggakan betapa penuh hidup yang telah mereka jalani.

Itu … adalah tujuan hidup mereka kini.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 


End file.
